<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrogation: A Good Cop Sugawara &amp; Bad Cop Daichi by pantslesspanic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148072">Interrogation: A Good Cop Sugawara &amp; Bad Cop Daichi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantslesspanic/pseuds/pantslesspanic'>pantslesspanic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, Bad Cop Daichi, Choking, Degradation, Edging, F/M, Good Cop Suga, Mildly Dubious Consent, Officer Sugawara, Overtstimulation, Porn With Plot, Reader is a criminal, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Threesome, XReader, officer daichi, reader is a brat, reader is stubborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantslesspanic/pseuds/pantslesspanic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a criminal caught by Detectives Sugawara an Daichi. </p><p>They need information from you, and you're refusing to give in. </p><p>Looks like they need to change tactics.</p><p>Entry for the Yagami Yato Fanfic Event October 2020<br/>Discord: em |#9985</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrogation: A Good Cop Sugawara &amp; Bad Cop Daichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The metal grating against your wrists is beginning to get on your nerves. You tug again anyway, hoping that the metal will miraculously give way. Sighing, you slump back in your chair, the base of your spine aching after being stuck in this forsaken metal chair. It has to have been hours since they brought you in; not that you’d know. There’s not even a fucking clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interrogation room is cold, damp, and everytime your eyes wander a shiver trails up your spine. It’s unwelcoming, and frankly you’d rather be curled up in your cell on the stiff mattress. At least you’d be on a mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pull your hands into your lap, the chains of the cuffs clicking with every slight movement. The sound echoes, reverberating off the walls and leaving a shrill in your ears. Something somewhere is dripping, the smell of mould clouding your senses. They really couldn’t have picked a nicer interrogation room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These cops are at their wits end. You can tell by the way they come and go more frequently. Speaking in hushed tones and furrowing their brows at one another. You like them, despite their intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re both tall, intimidatingly so, but one is significantly broader than the other. He’s wide in the shoulders, travelling into narrow hips and thick, strong thighs. Cropped brown hair barely grazing his brow, allowing for dark brown eyes to stare you down. His face has gotten meaner with every question, lip twitching every time you neglect to answer him. You may like Officer Daichi, but he certainly doesn’t like you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other is leaner, but the muscle is still there. You can see it in the way his shirt clings to his stomach before dipping into tight, black slacks. His hands try to rest in his pockets often, but his fingers are too long and nimble to fit all the way. His smile is genuine, tone soft with you even as you can see the mischief dancing in his copper-like eyes. Silver hair adds to his gentle demeanour, strands dancing across his forehead and tickling the back of his neck… soft enough to shift with every jolt of laughter. Every laugh he has is at your expense. Officer Sugawara, despite his seemingly soft nature, seems dangerous. And it’s why you like him, too. Though, his feelings aren’t so easy to read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You huff, crossing your arms. The fidgeting is getting worse the longer you’re here. Your limbs have each fallen asleep at one time or another, your muscles stiff and weak from the lack of use. Your senses feel dulled, the lack of light or actual content in this interrogation room stifling your ability to stay on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely they’ll give up soon. It’s clear they’ll get nothing from you. It’s a complete fuck up on your own part that you were caught anyway, not any of your colleagues. Why would you give them up? Your loyalty to your crew will protect you, they’ll come for you at some point. You’re sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just need to hold out against these cops until that time comes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaks open, the men slinking back in without meeting your eyes. You smirk at them, carefully tempting them into frustration. Daichi notices your expression and scowls. If he keeps frowning like that, he’ll get wrinkles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara pointedly ignores your expression, flicking through your absurdly light file. They caught you purely by chance, there’s never even been evidence to track before. Your crew is too good at its job, and you enjoy watching the authorities scramble after you. Like they’re still doing now, even with you in cuffs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drops the file on the table in front of you, papers peeking out of the corner. A stamp on the page catches your attention and you snicker loudly. “Dangerous, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t taking any risks with you,” Sugawara explains matter-of-factly. His voice is smooth, like honey trickling down the back of your neck. Goosebumps prickle on your skin every time he speaks, much to your annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you for the compliment, Officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi appears in your vision, voice growling as he says, “We’ve told you to call us </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We aren’t officers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Your smirk widens as he freezes, not entirely expecting you to cooperate. You’ve offered a snarky response and quip to each of their questions and requests, refusing to comply with even the slightest of things. You even initially denied water due to too much condensation on the cup. Daichi nearly threw it at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and you convince yourself your heart is pounding because he frightens you… Not because of how his tan skin looks like caramel, and how it would taste just as sweet on your tongue… Or how his slacks hide nothing about his… weaponry… from you. Your face heats for a second, and a glint in his eyes tells you he notices. Neither of you move though, no one wanting to give up this battle of stubbornness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on your elbow drags you from his spell, and your head snaps to Sugawara who is kneeling beside you - that air of mischief dancing around him like a cologne. He does smell good, too. You notice as he shifts to rest one knee on the ground. Like vanilla and soap. That clean smell after a shower, when the room is clouded with steam and you feel like your skin is slick with syrup. He smells like that, and god fucking damn it it intoxicates you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks his lips, gaze searching your face for a moment before he asks gently, “Sugar, will you be willing to offer information on the heists if we offer you a deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks burn immediately. All that snarky composure bursting into dust around you. “S-sugar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s his turn to smirk, that hint of danger returning… Especially as his fingers trail from your elbow down to your wrist. “You like that, sugar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” is all you can manage to ask, sirens ringing in your ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we want to offer a deal or why am I calling you sugar?” He cocks his head to the side, soft smile doing nothing to convince you that he’s harmless. At least with Daichi, his abrasiveness and frustration is clear and readable. Sugawara seems like he’s ready to pounce on you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulp, taking a second to clear your head and stop thinking about the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span> drips off his tongue. You look to Daichi for help, but the bastard is just standing in the corner with his arms folded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinning</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you. You squint at him, earning a broader smile that makes your heart skip a beat. Standing there, draped in darkness and looking like forbidden candy, Daichi looks like your next meal. You shake your head, you must have been sitting in this room too long. These officers can not be living in your head right now, and definitely not like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take another deep breath, calming those nerves before you can look Sugawara in the eye again. “I’m not taking any deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jolt at the sound of a large bang, Daichi having brought his fist down on the steel table. You face him, almost cowering in your seat as he bears over you from across the table, hands on either side of you. “If you don’t start talking, dumpling, you’re going to be in real trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumpling, now?! Your chest constricts, palms sweating as he glares down at you. Focusing on your breathing you look up at him innocently. “You can’t do shit to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>officer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not going to give you anything, and you can’t convince me otherwise. There’s no amount of pet names that will get me to break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t challenge us, Sugar.” The undertone of a threat is there, and the statement sends a shock straight to your core. Why was that so hot? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give us the fucking names of your colleagues, Dumpling. Or it’s only going to get worse from here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugar, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Your head whips to Sugawara, your defiance clear and absolute. You won’t give up your crew. Not in a million years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression startles you. A slow smile spreading across his face, eyes practically sinister. You were right, behind the gentleness and soft words there’s a monster there. “We’ll see about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and waltzes away, scooping up the files before exiting the room and leaving you alone with Daichi. Immediately panic sets in. Daichi is rough, mean, and has your nerves standing on end. You’ve screamed at each other several times today, until you’re both red in the face - but despite your own arrogance, he frightens you down to your bones. No amount of attractiveness will change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slinks around the table, hand brushing against the steel. Imaging those fingers on your skin has your tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth. Is it just you, or is there less air in the room? Coming to stand beside you, you’re eclipsed by his shadow. This man is huge, completely dwarfing you beneath him, and you can’t help the small gasp escaping your lips as he kicks the bag leg of your chair. With a shrill scrap you spin, facing him as much as you can in your predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands are tugged to the side - the chain attached to the table only giving you minimal leeway. You cross your ankles, needing to fidget under the weight of his stare and to hide your deep breathing. It’s impossible to conceal your nerves now, and you know he can tell from the way his lips quirk into a smile. He thinks he’s close to getting some answers from you, but boy is he wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi takes Sugawara’s spot, going to kneel beside you, but instead rests his hands on the arms of your chair. The closer he gets, the more of his scent encapsulates you. He smells like freshly ground coffee beans, overwhelming like a cafe at six in the morning before their rush with undertones of plain deodorant and light sweat. Daichi worked out at some point today, the unmistakable smell of a gym hidden beneath that caffeine. Skin like caramel and a scent like coffee… the man is a walking caramel macchiato. Oh to lick whipped cream off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look away from his gaze at the thought, letting your fingernails dig into your palms. You need to keep a level head, and not think about the way you see his arms flex as he grips the chair, or how his thighs strain against his slacks as he kneels, or… No! You have to keep focused. Trying to seem strong, you capture his gaze, daring him to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sound rumbles in his chest, awfully close to a growl, which has you seeing stars as he grumbles out, “I’m only going to ask you this once, Dumpling. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” you answer, seemingly unwillingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thighs clench automatically. You’re glad you’ve already crossed your legs or he’d definitely notice your shifting. Nails digging deeper to help with focus, you hold his stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath. “Who is the mastermind behind your heists?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air is tense, this doesn’t feel like the other times he’s asked. The other times included shouting, banging, cursing, and every pissed off method in the handbook. But this time you can feel his frustration around you, dragging like nails on your skin and digging in until it hurts. You feel the pressure to answer him, to let that name slip from your lips. It tugs on you like these chains, and you have to bite your tongue to stop yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds you lean in a few inches and hiss, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fist comes down on your arm rest, his face twisted in a snarl. Even furious, he’s sexy, but it’s almost clouded by your fear. Daichi stands again, but before he walks away he leans back in, face only centimetres from your own and between clenched teeth he says, “You will give me that fucking name, Dumpling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exposing your teeth at him you explain, “I’m not giving you shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoves the chair as he stands, the metal scraping another couple of inches. You watch him as your heart pounds, and you have to make the conscious effort to separate your thighs a touch - you were pressing them achingly tight. He goes to the door, absolutely fuming, and opens it to let Sugawara back in. The silver-haired fox strides back in and offers you a warm smile. “How did that go? Give us anything useful, Sugar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” you sneer, forcing yourself to be outright nasty to keep yourself from any further distraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tuts at you, clicking his tongue as he goes to stand before you across the table. You at least drag the chair back to its original position, slumping further down into it. Sugawara observes you for a moment, his eyes burning through clothing and skin until it feels like he can see every part of you. He licks his lips gently and leans forward. “Now Sugar… We’ve been perfectly delightful and have offered you as much help as we possibly can… If you can’t cooperate…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick swipe he has a hold of the chain attached to your cuffs and yanks forward. You’re pulled to your feet, bent across the table and staring wide-eyed at him. He leans forward, satisfaction radiating off him as he says… “Well, if you can’t cooperate then we have no use for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls tighter, and you’re mildly aware of Daichi moving to stand behind you, getting a full view of you as you’re forced to bend tighter against the table. You separate your legs a little to get some balance, and Sugawara’s gaze flickers to your rear for just a second, then up at Daichi who is gone from your field of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart is thudding so loudly you’re shocked the table isn’t shaking. You don’t know what to do now, all of your quips and insults being drowned out by the white noise bellowing in your ears. Your thighs quiver as you look at the chain in Sugawara’s tight grip, a budding warmth blossoming between your legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His free hand flicks out, pinching your chin between his fingers as he forces you to look into those eyes, now darkened and unreadable. “Though I suppose… There is another way to make you talk… Or in this case, make you scream, Sugar…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is like velvet, but it does nothing to quell the rising panic in you. Your body is on fire, you’ve lost control of your limbs as you stare him down - completely immobile in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you wouldn’t…” you breathe out, stifling a gasp as you feel one of Daichi’s hands resting on your hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara offers you his kind smile from earlier, the one that tried to convince you he’s the officer you can trust. The one that acted like he snuck you a croissant and took you to the bathroom to freshen up. You know this smile is a lie, and it only grows as he informs you, “Oh we will, Sugar…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bends over, closing the minimal space between you and lets his breath fan your face. Your eyes flutter at the proximity, and shut entirely as he asks, “The question is… Will you let us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your common sense and brain are screeching at you to say no. This is just another way they’ll force you to comply, to answer their probing questions and give up your crew. You have to say no. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say no to protect them. To protect yourself. You need to think with your brain and not with your cunt. Ignore the way these men are circling you like you’re their next prey. Ignore the way you can feel your underwear is soaking and you’re needing to be touched… “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s lips brush yours for a second, and you can feel the victory pressing down onto you from in front and behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now there’s a good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closes that gap, letting the plush velvet of his lips slide themselves against yours. You sigh lightly, voice shaky as he pulls the breath from your very lungs. He tastes unimaginable good, and you quickly become addicted to the sensual way his mouth twists and turns against your own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on your waist is joined by another on the other side, Daichi letting his fingers dig into your hips. Just the touch of his hands renders you incapable of movement, strongs hands holding you very still as he comes to press himself against your behind. He’s rock solid already, the shape of his cock finding itself resting neatly again your ass. He bends across your back so he can reach your ear, his weight crushing you against the table. He hisses to you, breathe fanning your hair and voice shooting straight to your core, “We knew if it came down to it you’d let us fuck you, dumpling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara breaks your kiss, his tongue leaving yours alone and desperately craving more. He goes for the other ear, the hand holding your chin letting go and sliding down to caress the outline of your breast. “We saw the way you were staring at us, sugar. Such filthy thoughts racing through your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it get you off?” Daichi asks, pressing his cock harder against you and making you cry out. “Fucking two cops? Being the cocksleeve you know you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whine loudly, eyelashes fluttering until Sugawara grabs your jaw again. “Answer him, Sugar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Daichi…” You manage out through rasping breathes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’s off you, and you’re confused until a hand comes down harshly against your ass cheek. You cry out, tears brimming in your eyes at the harsh impact. “No, no… You won’t call us by our names, dumpling. What are you going to call us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective…” Another smack and you clench your fists together to mask the pain, but allowing the pleasure to rip through your body. It’s as if all your nerves are standing on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sugar. Try again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts are scrambled, barely able to process the request as you’re overcome with the need to be touched. Then you have a moment of clarity, remembering a very specific look Daichi gave you just before… “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand comes down again across your ass, but this time remains and squeezes your flesh enticingly. You can’t help the moan, pressing yourself even more against the table. “That’s the one, dumpling. Don’t you forget that now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You manage to nod, head feeling light and dizzy. Soft hands run through your hair, almost comfortingly, until he grabs a fistful and tugs you back so you’re staring up at him. Sugawara watches you as he lets go of the chains and goes to his belt. “You’re going to be good for us aren’t you, sugar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” You’re watching the crotch of his pants hungrily, wanting to taste the fruit of his cock, wanting it to feel your mouth and make you forget your own name. He knows you want it, watching you salivate over him just makes him harder, and he struggles to not yank his pants down and shove himself inside you so deeply that he can feel the back of your throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he waits, slowly toying with his belt and then zipper so he can let Daichi have his fun first. You’ve been aggravating him all day, driving him into wild rages completely out of character for him. He’s never been the bad cop, he’s always maintained a certain level of professionalism and composure during interrogations. But dealing with your smart mouth and shifting thighs drove him to being a beast tonight, and he has to show you what you’ve done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even taking the time to deal with the button of your jeans, he rips them and your underwear down your legs, breaking the zipper in the process. The sound of you whining at his fingers on your legs has him shaking, cock twitching in his pants. If he doesn’t have you soon, he’ll explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your skin is burning under his fingers, the calluses of his palms brushing over every inch. You look up at Sugawara pleadingly, eyes begging him to tell Daichi to touch you. He only blinks at you, expression warm before looking at Daichi. “She wants you, Daichi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she does.” He bends back across you, his fabric covering his cock now rubbing your exposed cunt. You whimper and whine, the lewd sounds turning both detectives on even further. “She’s a good little slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand in your hair pulls again, forcing your eyes to focus on Sugawara. His zipper is all the way down now, a wet spot on his underwear showing you just how much precum he’s leaking. He leans into you again, ghosting another kiss as he asks, “Are you ready to give us that name, Sugar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set your jaw. You can’t forget that this is what they’re trying to do. But no matter how much want and pleasure clouds your senses… You can’t give in. “No, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers plunge into you, the feeling of Daichi deep inside you making you cry out loudly. Sugawara kisses you again to muffle your cry, and your tongue finds solace against his, twisting and tasting and oh so delicious. Daichi curls his fingers inside you, immediately hitting that spot that has your back arching and toes curling. Sugawara holds your head still and you focus on his mouth to avoid buckling at the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers start to slide in and out of you with ease, you’re so wet already he has no trouble with you. You’re practically dripping for them, precariously balancing on that edge of ecstasy. Sugawara’s mouth leaves you, and you watch as he uses the hand from your hair to pull himself from his underwear. His cock is long and thick, you can only imagine what Daichi’s will be like in comparison. He strokes it, and your hands try to reach towards him. He watches you in amusement, your desperation filling him with delight. He continues to stroke, all the while coaxing you, “You want this cock, Sugar? You want me to stuff your mouth and have you gagging? You won’t be able to answer me if I do that… If you want this cock, you’re going to have to ask nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another rough smack on your ass from Daichi. Your legs are shaking now, luckily you’re across the table so you can’t collapse. “Please </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dumpling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, sir.” Any kind of humiliation is long gone, all you have is desire. The desire to be stuffed full and rammed into another plane of being. Slammed until you forget where you are and what you’re doing. Railing until your pussy is red and aching and gushing onto their cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better,” Daichi says, before slipping his fingers back into you - this time at an almost rabid pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At your gasp, Sugawara puts his cock in your mouth, cutting you off completely. You groan at the taste of him, immediately beginning to suck and bob your head. You drag your tongue along his shaft, feeling every vein and ridge on your tastebuds. You can feel your core swirling, building into a quick pressure that you can’t stop and at the sound of Sugawara’s strangled moan… you come undone, cumming all over Daichi’s fingers and vibrating on Sugawara’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fingers leave you, not letting you ride out your earth-shattering orgasm. Sugawara grabs a handful of your hair and shoves you deep enough onto his cock that you begin to choke. Tears trickle from your eyes, and the flesh of your throat is burning, but you can’t help feeling as if your skin is on fire and the undenying desire to be touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi is back over you and this time the unmistakable sensation of skin against your rear has you mewling as you gag on Sugawara’s cock. Daichi dips into your neck, sucking harsh enough to leave a budding bruise to remind you of what you’re doing. Then he growls, low and deep enough that you can feel it reverberating in your own chest. “Did we fucking say you’re allowed to cum, Dumpling? Only good little whores that give us answers get to cum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara quickly pulls out of your mouth, and you cough lightly before stammering out a pathetic, “Sorry, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Sugar? Does that mean you’re going to give us something useful?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with tears streaming down your face and a hoarse throat, you manage to glare at Sugawara and seethe, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Sugar. Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly Daichi has slammed his cock deep into you, filling you until you’re seeing stars. You throat your head back, your face trapped in a soundless gasp as he begins to viciously pound in and out of you. Your head falls back against the table, and you bury your face into the steel while he relentlessly ruts into you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers slip into your hair, brushing gently through the wild strands. You’re barely able to scream in pleasure, let alone process Sugawara’s words as he gently says, “We’ll go easy on you if you just give us the name, Sugar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” Fist curling into your hair again he holds tight as he buries his cock as far as he can into your throat. He begins to throat-fuck you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You didn’t think a lean man like Sugawara had it in him, but dear god you’re overwhelmed with the taste and scent of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel your second orgasm building quickly, filthier and wilder than the first, and as you reach the crest of that hill all sensations are stripped from you. You look around bleary-eyed, wondering what the fuck is going on, only to see both men sensually rubbing themselves with their fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We meant what we said, Dumpling. You can’t cum until you give us some answers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury boils within you. You just want to cum. You want to cum all over them and leave them a mess of your juices, sticky with your honey and begging for more. “What the fu-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re interrupted as Daichi’s hand clamps around your throat from behind, tugging you off the table and back into your chair. After you move past the shock, you realise he isn’t gripping you too hard. You can breathe, and speak if you try, but he has enough pressure on your neck to show you that you’re not going anywhere without his permission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara comes around the table, spinning a keychain around on his index finger. Your heart rate picks up further at the thought of being let go. You’ll be able to touch them and run your nails up their skin. You can twist into their hair and force their faces into your own. Daichi bends down, lips finding residence on your neck as you find out that his mouth can be gentle. Your eyes close and head tilts back at the sensation, a shiver trembling up your spine and leaving goosebumps on your skin as he plunders you… All the while still holding on to your neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small noise escapes you, and you feel him smile against your collarbone. You flush at his smile… You haven’t seen him smile yet. Not once, and feeling it against your skin has you writhing in your seat. Only the smallest part of you is aware of Sugawara uncuffing you, your sole focus being on the lips and teeth of this rabid officer that has you trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lean onto him, feeling his warmth radiating into your quivering body and you softly moan into his ear. Then he’s gone and you’re being hoisted, back against the table with Sugawara standing between your legs. He has the audacity to wink at you as you stare up, blinking in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leans forward and plants a chaste kiss on your swollen mouth, a distraction as he pulls your hands behind you and re-cuffs you to the table… Facing up. You tug on the restraints, as if their strength would have changed from the several hours you’ve already spent in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s lips still linger against yours, taunting and silken. “Ready to talk, Sugar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can only shake your head lightly, words unable to form on your tongue. He presses a knee against your cunt, and you hang your head back only to see Daichi staring down at you from behind. Your eyes widen for a second, then he’s grabbing your shoulders and holding you down tightly. You squirm, only to freeze as Sugawara slowly begins to kneel down, laying soft kisses against your thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your stomach turns in anticipation, and words cannot describe the sheer ethereal feeling of Sugawara’s tongue brushing up your slit, only to be pressed against your clit. You squeal as he pushes closer only to suck harshly against your clitoris. You pull against your restraints, wanting to touch him, wanting to cum, wanting to feel every part of him against you. But between your handcuffs and Daichi’s arms you can barely wiggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara is slow while he devours you, taking the time to taste you and savour every drop of your delectable flavour. He could eat you for hours, taking the time to memorise every curve and crevice of your velvet cunt. He feels your thigh muscles shake and you begin to buck into him to force him to go faster. Your orgasm is approaching again, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to cum. You have to, but then he’s gone and you’re feeling starved. “Give us the name, Sugar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t even dignify him with an answer. Instead, you throw your head back and let it hang off the table… Right next to Daichi’s thick, twitching cock. Your eyes widen and you quickly look at him, only to find him watching you smugly. He presses it against your cheek, hard as a rock and still moist with your arousal. He brushes your other cheek with his hand and leans down for a suffocating kiss. “Just for that, Dumpling. You’re going to make me cum… And you get nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you get the chance to tell him to go fuck himself, he’s sheathed his cock in your throat and begins to slowly move himself in and out. Your jaw aches, the thickness of him almost too much for your already bruised throat, but fuck he feels so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My caramel macchiato</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think, then proceed to suck on him like a fucking thickshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groan against him, and your back arches as Sugawara’s tongue is back torturing your clit, fingers added into your dripping hole. They both continue slowly, taking their time with enjoying you splayed out before them. You begin to pant against Daichi’s cock as another orgasm builds, and yet again Sugawara separates himself from you. You’re practically feral, manic with the need to cum. You want to scream at them, shout at them to get on their knees and fuck you until you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>creaming </span>
  </em>
  <span>all over them, but you can’t with cock in your mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara is massaging your thighs lightly as he waits for your orgasm to dissipate, every second only making you more desperate. Daichi shudders, and you know he’s about to cum. It infuriates you that he gets to cum. Why? Why do </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> deserve to cum and you don’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the pace and stutters, pace fumbling as he reaches his end. You almost cum from the sounds coming from him alone. The way he groans and moans, voice louder than you could have ever anticipated. It’s fucking hot and you’d pay good money to hear it over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final jerk you feel the hot fluid rush into your throat, leaving your throat gagging and body shaking. You swallow every drop, determined to show them that you can, and then you look him dead in the eye while you lick your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking so smug for, Dumpling? We aren’t done yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finishes taunting you, Sugawara wastes no time before plunging his cock deep inside you. You scream at the sensation, every part of you alive with tingling nerves and having him so deep in you just drives you to insanity. Daichi puts his arms under you, hoisting you so you’re leaning against his chest and able to watch Sugawara absolutely demolish your pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so fast you’re barely able to comprehend it, and you have to lean your head on Daichi’s shoulder while you mewl. You have no energy anymore, you can’t take it. You need to cum. Through bruised lips you manage to rasp out, “Please, sir… Please, let me cum…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Daichi’s hands goes to your clit, pressing down and having you screaming more for them. The orgasm chases you, and when you’re on the brink of riding your high they both stop, leaving you on the verge of tears. “P-please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell us the name, Sugar…” There’s almost pity in Sugawara’s voice, feeling almost bad that he’s denying you this. He wants to see your face in bliss. He wants to see you ride out the most perfect orgasm that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, letting the tears fall… You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to cum… You need to… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they’re on you again. Sugawara fucking you senseless, Daichi on your clit and sucking on your neck. It’s too much. Too many sensations, too much pressure and you’re crying out their names, forgoing the rule of calling them “sir” and begging them verbally to let you cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel the orgasm begging to build, that curling pressing against your core and demanding release. You can’t help but think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, no I need this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And without a thought you scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oikawa Toohru!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a second both men are feral against you, pushing and fucking and teasing and pulling until your orgasm hits and you’re screaming, letting the feeling of release and ecstasy wash over you. Sugawara cums along with you, seeing you ascend pushes him over that edge and letting his cock fill you with his hot seed. He slows down, riding out both your orgasms and synchronised cries. You can’t stop moaning, even as he pulls himself from you and you don’t have the strength to open your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand lays itself on your cheek, another strokes one of your thighs, and you barely hear Sugawara as he says, “Thank you, Sugar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi kisses your cheek, then rests his own against your head. “It’s alright, Dumpling… We won’t ask for more. Not tonight, anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t even process your betrayal, you’re too far gone in your own pleasure. You just want to lay down, but you want to touch them. You want to feel their skin under your fingers and let them kiss you until you’re back in this mortal realm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not tonight, anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s what Daichi said, which means there’ll be more. They’ll fuck you relentlessly until their get what they want… And honestly, you’ll let them do whatever they damn well please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sending your thoughts, Sugawara is undoing your cuffs. Your arms fall to your sides for a second, then one reaches out and grasps Daichi’s hand in your own, squeezing tightly. “Don’t leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara leans forward and kisses your head, feeling guilty for pushing you that hard. “I’m sorry,” he says, hiding his head while he does up his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snort lightly. “Don’t be. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exquisite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes open enough to see that same danger glint in his eyes, and the look sends a shock to your bruised and aching core. Daichi shifts, scooping you up into his arms and letting your head fall against your shoulder. “Come on, Dumpling… Let’s get you cleaned up. You did good tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You highly doubt that. You completely submitted to them both, and betrayed your crew. There’ll be hell to pay for that. But for now, you can rest in your post-fucked glow, enjoying the remnants of the taste of these men as they lead you to their empty locker rooms for a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being absolutely destroyed, and knowing what officers Daichi and Sugawara can do to you, you offer a small, but cheeky, “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiles that hint at something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiles that promise further </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>